<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Demonio by KhanmiR1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908504">Her Demonio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanmiR1/pseuds/KhanmiR1'>KhanmiR1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demonio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends), Sad Revenant (Apex Legends), Sexual Content, Smut, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Sorry Not Sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhanmiR1/pseuds/KhanmiR1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard Revenant x Loba ship that is setting sail and will leave you behind if you aren't ready for it. Fluff and smut incoming. Loba used to hate him, now she doesn't and is fighting through that. Meanwhile, Revenant never hated her and loves to push her buttons while revealing how deep in the rabbit hole of attraction he is for her. *Edit~ I've changed the rating to explicit because of our newest friend, chapter 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loba Andrade/Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demonio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know if you have any ideas for these two. I love this ship so much it hurts.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Edit: Lemon on ch 8.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loba stretched in a way not unlike one would when they just woke up; though she wasn't in her fine luxury blankets and it wasn't the morning. She lay in a dirt clearing, among pieces of broken armor and weapon parts strewn across the ground.  An explosion took place here not too long before, and the dirt wafted fumes of the earth and fuel to sting her nose. But she liked it. She had grown to be comfortable here in this wasteland. Besides, how could she not enjoy the source of her income currently? Her hand reached out next to her and she ran her palm across the soft ground. Sand granules gathered underneath her long fingernails but she didn't care. It had been a long day, and she was spent. It was time to retreat, but not before she closed her eyes a bit...</p><p>"Aw, you broke a nail." </p><p>The grumble of a robotic voice assaulted her eardrumbs and jolted her eyes back open.  Why did he have to go and ruin a perfectly good nap? Loba's brows furrowed together and she let out the loudest sigh she could muster. Demonio. He could never figure out how to die, could he? She was starting to think she would never be rid of him.</p><p>At first she had simply wanted to kill him; to end that miserable existence he called a life, and show him just how meaningless it had been.  But plans changed, and instead she delighted in the thought of making him suffer in this endless battle.  If she could get to him every time, she could twist and torture him however she desired. Whoever her teammates were each day, they loathed the thought of dropping with her because it meant that they were on their own.  She would leave and search for him.  Day in and day out. She would find him and hurt him, to the best of her knowledge.  His gravely voice wouldn't sound off, but the sparks coming off of his mechanical body were enough of an indicator of pain. It went on like this for months.</p><p>He had struggled in the beginning. She would leave the battle field with wounds and scars just from him.  But the fighting eventually faded. On one particularly slow day, Loba had come across Revenant sitting in the middle of a grassy knoll; waiting for her.  </p><p>She had stopped at the top of the hill when she saw him. He sat cross legged, his usually piercingly bright golden eyes closed for once. He had his gun propped up on a rock nearby, and a pile of grenades neatly laid out on the other side next to him. He knew she was there, and he was ready. Loba had tied his arms and legs together as she usually did, but it was only going through the motions this time.  Without him struggling, it was easy to move him in the position she had liked to torture him in most.  Wires from the nearest building were gathered and strung up to any shield batteries she could find. She knew as soon as she connected the open end to any piece of his metallic lining, he would suffer. It was anyone's guess how much it was frying up his inner nodes, but she hadn't cared up until then.  Up until then, it was fun for her.  But that day, when he didn't fight against her and just let himself be manipulated into this moment, she made the mistake of looking at his face. The diodes that lit his eyes into those familiar golden beams were dim. They only shone a faint amber, and they were downcast towards the ground; almost...humble.  He looked the picture of pitiful, awaiting his punishment like it was his destiny to receive it.</p><p>"Why didn't you fight me?" she had half asked herself, not expecting an answer. And she didn't get one.  Only his continued silence.  Where was his fire? Where was that burning attitude that he needed to wear in such brazen fashion against her? She knelt in front of him and lifted his chin with her staff, not wanting to even waste a touch with her own skin on him. He looked at her, through her. Loba found herself wishing he was human again.  Maybe then, she would be able to tell what he was thinking.  Had she tortured the synapses in his brain dry? He looked catatonic, and gave no inclination that he was even properly functioning. So it was done, then. She had successfully made him suffer to his breaking point.  Joy.</p><p>Loba rose and took a few steps back.  She knew she should walk away for good, but found that she didn't want to and couldn't explain why.  But the alarm for the end of the working day sounded in the distance, and it was time. So she turned, forcing her feet through what felt like sludge.  It was only her will she needed to push through. But that voice stopped her.</p><p>"Do you feel better?"</p><p>She knew what he was asking.  Loba balled her hands into fists and picked up a rock nearby. She screamed a guttural roar as she reared back around and threw the rock at him.  It clanged against his chest plate and thudded to the ground hopelessly.  She thought she could see herself in the rock, never to make a dent in the Demonio. Loba dropped to her knees in front of Revenant.  She cried, letting the first tears in decades drop past her delicate lashes and onto the dirt beneath them.  The anger that had once been burning inside her so hot was now fizzled out.  It seemed that even in this, the demon had won.  As she let out what had built up inside for so long, Revenant sat quietly, waiting and watching.  Loba wondered if she would ever want to see him again.  Now that she knew it was over; that the need for revenge had been sated.  Part of her was curious to know what had truly changed between them.  Perhaps it was his acceptance and remorse for his actions that was her undoing.  She never expected him to be so...willing to take his rightful punishment.</p><p>Maybe now she could finally live her life.  Had she even had a life before this? She didn't know what it was like to wake up without dreaming of different ways to torture someone. Without thinking too deeply into it, Loba reached for the binds on Revenant. Slowly, she undid the ones around his hands and let the wires drop haphazardly to the ground.  As the wires wilted, so did she. But she never hit the same ground they did. Revenant had extended his arm to support her, grabbing her shoulder sharply.  It felt as if he hadn't meant to do that, the grip was a little too tight.  And it seemed she was right; he jerked his hand away like he had just burned himself on a fire. Revenant gave her a look that Loba couldn't quite read before he turned away to untie his legs.  He had turned his back to her, another silent admission of guilt. She couldn't explain what had caused him to act in such a trusting manner with her.  And despite being given the reigns to take advantage, she didn't. He didn't need to die that day. Not by her hands. After all, she was tired.</p><p>The same type of tired that she was then, was reflected now so many days later.  And as that mechanical voice spoke, Loba couldn't help but notice that things had certainly changed between them.  She looked up to see golden eyes staring down from directly above her. He was handing her something, and when it came into focus, Loba actually smirked.  For whatever reason she felt something stir inside her that she gulped away quickly before grabbing it. Her staff was cool to the touch and was a welcomed feeling in contrast to the heat of the day. Revenant pulled her up to her feet with it and let go only once she had steadied herself.</p><p>He was scanning the area behind him, shotgun in one hand and the other already primed with his signature Legend dampener. Loba snorted remembering all of the times that orange globe had ceased her movements mid teleport. It caught Revenant's attention and he turned to look at her.  It was then that Loba realized something that made her stomach drop and her gut churn. She didn't hate him anymore. What in the hell had happened? A hand waved in front of her.</p><p>"Are you going to get moving or do I need to kill you myself?" He rumbled a little too close to her face. Loba swallowed the lump in her throat and thought she might hurl from the sheer feeling of dread inside her. </p><p>"Don't tell me you're frozen with fear." She heard him add as he chucked an arc star through the air. The resulting explosion snapped her out of her trance and she activated her staff. After grabbing a gun and a frag out of her portal, she tossed the grenade past Revenant and racked the slide. </p><p>"Shut up Demonio." Loba ran out of the dirt clearing and behind some cover, feeling the demon hot on her heels. Though she knew this time, he wasn't chasing after her. He was coming with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loba engaged her teleport bracelet as a familiar sound rang through the air.</p><p>"Incoming!" Revenant yelled behind her as he blasted a mastiff shot into Gibralter. It halted his charge at them and sent him flying to his side for cover. But the skies weren't opening for him. She whipped her head around to spot Bangalore standing at the precipice of a canyon, eyeing her victims in the valley with a smirk. A hellfire barraged around them, and the field erupted into chaos. Suddenly, which ever players had been hidden were now forced to run, exposing themselves to the rest. Colors and sounds of gun fire and smoke clouded Loba's senses and she knelt to ground to try and make heads or tails of it all. She choked on dust kicked up from a missile that had landed smack in front of her. There were yells and screams, and as she tried to blink the rocks from her eyes to see a way out, a metal hand grabbed her shoulder. Revenant held onto her, seemingly to steady himself and she noticed a large chunk had been blown out of his torso plating. Before she could even make a quip about how easy of a target he was, his free hand summoned a mass of ferrofluid. It rose out of the ground and beckoned to Loba with whispered voices of the underworld as it took form. Loba cursed under her breath. She had always watched Revenant conjure his hellish totem from afar. It was on the days where she wasn't able to get him alone. When he had somehow gotten lucky enough to have the others on his team cooperate with him for once. They would all reach for the nightmare, surrendering themselves to the dark ether and becoming ghastly figures of their former selves. It was terrifying and unbelievably sinful. She vowed to try to take that power away from him; to prevent anyone else from using it.  </p><p>But there was no time for moral inhibitions. Loba was too far into this match to lose now. She wanted to win, and for the first time since her first bout in the Apex Games, she wasn't distracted by catching Revenant. Rather, he was here, with her. Helping her. Oddly enough, she felt a fleeting glimmer of something strange in her gut. Excitement? With him? She looked up at him while time seemed to slow around her. He was looking back at her, as if to burn holes in her eyes with those light beams. Perhaps he was staring so intently to send her a message.  She was after all, taking much too long to decide whether to recoil away from him and teleport or to use his totem. Had she still had the same hatred in her heart for him as she did just last week, the choice would be obvious. But once again, she had positioned herself between a rock and a hard place; and for what? What purpose did she have anymore if not to make Revenant suffer? </p><p>His hand squeezed her arm where it held her and she knew deep down that she couldn't be redeemed anyway.  She was too corrupted already for the Demonio's power to affect her and this was the only viable path of survival. She yelled as her hand punched into the floating mass in front of them. A shockwave burst through her being and for a second, she felt like she saw everything and nothing all at once. She was blind, but only for a fleeting moment before the world burst back into her vision in a flash of red. Loba followed Revenant's arm up to meet his eyes. He was a swirling phantom of darkness and fire, and she wondered if that's how she looked as well.</p><p>The first missile erupted in a flurry of shrapnel, starting a chain reaction with the others lodged in the ground all around them. Bodies flew through the air, and the ground heaved beneath them, rumbling and quaking throughout the valley. Loba felt oddly safe though, as she watched the flying debris shoot directly through Revenant's shadowy body. She felt nothing, but knew the same had flown through her just moments before. Smoke and dust surrounded the two completely and as sand fell all around them, Loba smiled with an idea. </p><p>Would her teleporter move them as shadows? She tossed the small ringlet out through the smoke cloud so far from them, she couldn't even hear where it had landed. She stepped into Revenant's space. As a shadow, she couldn't feel anything on her body, but the way he moved his arm, she knew he had it extended to her other shoulder in a draping manner. Whether it was to ensure the teleporter could work with two beings, or because of some subconscious act of their own doing, Loba would never know for certain. But she was intrigued to see how quickly he caught onto her plan. The way he cocked his head at her implied that he too thought it to be curious. Loba winked at him. Why she had decided through the flurry of fighting that she not only didn't hate this creature, but also didn't mind his assistance was beyond her. He was a monster. And yet, they fought so similarly.</p><p>In a flash, they were out of the smoke and in the water, far past the carnage of the valley before. She could feel the sensation of cold liquid rushing around her and she knew she was no longer a phantom. Strange that she didn't loathe the experience. A small ping to her arm signified that her original teammates, Path and Mirage, had been taken out by the blast. Revenant was already at the shore, marching up towards a zipline. She could make out the same faint ping on his arm up ahead of her. He curled his fingers at her when he noticed her stare, beckoning for her to come along. Another oddity in the day; she got up and followed. </p><p>They were soon out of the ravine and sat at the top of an overhang made of creaking wood. Loba scanned the valley with a scope she found. She pointed to three small figures in the aftermath of Bangalore's rolling thunder. They were all that was left, with Bangalore being the last legitimate player. She heard a gravelly grunt next to her. Revenant crawled up from behind her, his armored plates glistening in the sun, back to full strength. He held a sniper rifle and Loba knew he had it trained on Bangalore. She didn't even need to watch anymore. He had this in the bag. She laid back with her arms folded behind her head to admire the peacefulness of it all. There was something about the comfortable silence that followed as she watched the clouds drift by that coaxed her into a calmed state. She smiled when she heard the light clack of Revenant's finger against the trigger. A shot resounded from down below and the announcement that followed over the loud speaker gave Bangalore the lead. She could have her few seconds of fame. </p><p>Loba began counting up to three in her head; Revenant pulled the trigger on two. Impatient bastard. </p><p>"Don't get cocky, Demonio. Any child could have made that shot."</p><p>He laid the gun down and sat up. "It's not over yet little girl."</p><p>Anger flared up behind Loba's eyes as she shot up next to him. She faced him fully, and thrust a sharp finger in his face. "Don't. Call me that."</p><p>He chuckled in the low tenor that he liked to use when he was about to kill his prey. He was toying with her. It shouldn't have been such a surprise to her that after all this time he knew exactly the right buttons to press to rile her up. Loba sighed and leaned back on her arms; a lazy attempt at retracting the closeness she had accidentally brought between them. She watched as the robotic hellion reached away from her to his side and produced a pistol.  Her eyebrow raised in mild confusion. The grip was towards her, in an offering. Realization dawned on her when Revenant nudged it towards her more insistently.</p><p>They were the last two left on the field...and they hadn't been on the same team. </p><p>She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Emotions curled and writhed inside of her as her mind struggled to put them to words. He could have killed her. The demon that she had so hated could have killed her, and didn't. On the contrary; he had helped her. Joined forces with her. They had evaded death together, something so precious in their work, and survived until the very end together. Could this truly be the same demon that had murdered her family all those years ago? She should be hating him and hating herself for this. But she couldn't. It suddenly felt so wrong to try to hold a grudge. Her browns met his piercing golden orbs and held them. What made him act this way?</p><p>She slowly, almost timidly, reached for the gun and grabbed it. Letting her nails linger just a little too long on his metallic fingers was a mistake. She felt them scrape against each of his as they pulled their hands away and it sent a shiver down her spine. Loba couldn't tell if it was from a fear of his dangerous aura, or from something else that she didn't have the courage to say. And she didn't want to even think on it any longer. The gun seemed to rise on its own as she let her finger slide easily onto the trigger. Right between the eyes; she had always told herself that was where she would shoot him when she caught him. Then Revenant leaned into the barrel, resting his forehead on the opening. He was still staring at her, but she could tell he had dimmed the diodes. Perhaps for some relief for her; they were sometimes too bright to look at for too long. Did he know that? She whispered not because she meant to be quiet, but because it was all that she could muster up.</p><p>"Why, Demonio?"</p><p>He looked down for a second, as if in thought. It was a very human action. Loba forgot that he used to be flesh and bones once. Then he looked at her once more.</p><p>"Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."</p><p>More than anything else in the world, that sentence scared her. She pulled the trigger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously, this story is not canon, it is AU. Where there isn't a crazy search with Loba telling the other legends which treasure to find and all that. This world is literally just the legends, hired to fight for sport in this big arena for seasons. And then they can go back to their old lives if they choose. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loba shot awake in the darkness, gripping her chest and gasping and heaving for air. The nightmare she just had was one of the worst. She thought she had out grown them by now. Her palm went to her forehead; sweaty. It was all she could do not to audibly sigh in frustration.  What time was it? A glance over at the glowing digital readout next to her brought a roll of the eyes.  4am.  Breakfast and roll call wouldn't be for another three hours. She could try to go back to sleep, gambling on whether or not she would resume the hellish dream-scape once her eyes were closed. That didn't seem like a very appealing option.  So she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the cot, yawning and stretching herself awake. It wasn't like she was missing out on a very good sleep anyway. This poor excuse for a bed was like sleeping on cardboard compared to hers at home. But she would have to deal with this until her current contract was up.  When the season ended, she would get a fat check, and she could finally leave. That was the deal. A few months of this was fine as long as as she got paid. </p>
<p>As she walked softly through the halls of the ship, she idly wondered if she'd go back to thieving after this. It wasn't like she would need to.  She was already rich beyond any man's wildest dreams, but sometimes life without the excitement was just that...boring. Perhaps a nice vacation was in order. Yes, a secluded beach somewhere in the far corner of the galaxy sounded so nice. Away from people and...blood. Loba despised how often she had to do laundry with this gig. And how many of her beautiful outfits had become too stained to wash? Too many. Really, there wasn't much about this place that she particularly liked. At least the coffee was passable. She flicked the light to the mess hall on and immediately regretted it. Barely able to keep her eyes open through the brightness, she felt around on the wall for the switch again and turned it back off. It was way too early for that. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, she had a nice hot cup in her hands, and she curled up into the middle of a sofa, looking out onto the planet below. They were in a higher orbit than usual. Something about new satellites being installed and needing space and yadda yadda. It was all a different language to her. She didn't care about those details. But she liked the view. Too bad she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. There had been a steady tapping through the halls behind her, indicating someone else was awake and about to ruin her peace and quiet. She huffed impatiently as the tapping grew louder. The constant state of never being truly alone was something she certainly would not miss once this was over. A metal body came into view and her stomache flipped over. What could he possibly want right now?</p>
<p>Loba eyed the simulacrum wearily over her mug. She must have loosened a few too many connections in his head with all that torturing these past few months. He had never even approached her or anyone for that matter off the battlefield. Somehow she found her voice, though it was still a bit scratchy from her recent slumber. </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" She didn't bother staving off any attitude. This was her quiet time and she didn't like to be interrupted, much less by him of all people. Just because they worked together in the last match the other day didn't mean they were suddenly friends. Nevermind the annoying fact that her body seemed to ignore every warning in her brain about him. Trust wasn't something she should give so lightly, and yet she had given it to him that day in the fight. Though, he didn't betray that trust. She must be losing it too. </p>
<p>His eyes were dimmed to a faint orange and he had them trained on the planet out the window. "I could ask you the same."</p>
<p>Loba's eye twitched in irritation, but she would let him continue. "I always come out here at this time." His voice was a low drall, quiet, yet still sharp. It cut through the air to her clear as when he yelled in battle. She wondered if he could whisper with his synthetic laringes. A cough erupted in her throat at that last thought. Where in the hell did that come from? So that settled it, at the end of this battle season she would visit a therapist. After a nice nail appointment, of course. </p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep." She took a sip of her drink. It was cooling off a bit too rapidly for her liking. Maybe she could convince him to warm it up for her. He seemed very accomodating lately. She heard him change positions, moving to sit further back on the couch. Loba smirked upon seeing his form. He sat exactly how a human male would when getting comfortable. Leaned back into the cushions, one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other laid on a thigh; both legs far apart. It confused and amazed her to see how fluid his metal body moved. All it really was missing was skin. She took another drink, hoping to wash down any more unnecessary thoughts about Revenant with that gulp. He was looking at her now. It didn't work. Her stomach flipped over again. Maybe therapy wouldn't be enough. Perhaps a mental institution? Yes, that's it. She needed a straight jacket. If only her family could see her now. Sitting, drinking coffee with the man that killed them; may they rest in peace. Her life had taken an interesting turn and yet, she was still so curious to see where it went. Loba already had a special spot reserved for her in hell, why not see just how many more transgressions she could have under her belt? How noble of her. </p>
<p>Revenant cocked his head at her in that un-human way of his. "Nightmares?" She nodded. It was strange of her to just answer him like that. Two straight jackets. He chuckled so low that it came out distorted and digitized. Almost like he knew she was mentally chastising herself for being so civil with him. Loba closed her eyes and breathed in the warm tendrils of steam from her mug. She had hoped it would help to calm her now eratic, beating heart. In her brain, she repeated over and over that she was just nervous that he would pounce on her and slit her throat. But deep in her gut she knew he wouldn't. She just knew. And that was what made her shiver. The fact that this murderer could bring about any feeling in her besides extreme hatred for him was very concerning. She expected him now to say something to ruin it; to wake her up and remind her that he was cruel. But he stayed silent and even averted his gaze elsewhere. Like a true gentleman. What had this universe come to?</p>
<p>"I'd congratulate you on your win yesterday, but we all know how big of a part I played there." Loba faultered and stared open mouthed at him. She should have known this was how he would continue their conversation; with him gloating. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Demonio. I won't tell anyone how close you came to your deathbox. Don't think I didn't notice that hole in your chest."</p>
<p>Revenant barked a laugh. "That was nothing. Didn't even hurt." </p>
<p>"Oh? Then why were you grabbing onto me like you'd fall over any second without some support?" She realized she was smiling and immediatly dropped her cheeks back down. Unbelieveable, Loba. </p>
<p>"Please, you were staring at the ground so hard, I thought you'd gone blind from the missiles. You needed someone to guide you out of that, and I certainly delivered." Revenant had leaned forward, with his mechanical elbows rested on his knees. Were his eyes brighter? Loba shrugged the thought away. </p>
<p>"The only thing you did was bring a demon friend to the party. Don't forget who teleported us to safety." She wiggled a finger at him. Flirting wasn't something she had expected to be doing with a robot, much less this robot. She thanked the stars that no one else was awake to see this. </p>
<p>"And that shot to the soldier girl's head! It was a thing of beauty, and you didn't even watch it happen." He put a hand to his chest, feining being hurt by it. Loba couldn't believe this! He was most definitely flirting back. It was terrifying...and kind of fun. This time she didn't even try hiding her smirk. Loba shook her head at him and bit her lip. She needed to stop this nonsense. But he continued, catching her off guard again. </p>
<p>"And the way you shot me in cold blood; without even a second thought. So cruel." Amusement laced in his voice. Well, she couldn't let him have the last word. </p>
<p>"The real question is not how I killed you ruthlessly, Demonio. It's why you handed me such a sissy gun. A mozambique? Did you carry that with you the whole match? No wonder you got torn to shreds." She was leaning foward now, hands animated to accentuate her sass. It was an art form, really. One that very few could match. </p>
<p>The only warning Loba got for Revenant's next movement was the slight creak in the couch.  A split second later, he was on the seat cushion immediately next to her, invading her space and pushing her back into the pillows behind her. Loba's voice caught in her throat and for a moment there was only complete silence between them. His face was centimeters from hers. If he were human she'd be able to feel his breath on her mouth. This was not good. A shiver ran down her spine when he spoke next. His voice was a gritty whisper, and with him being this close, Loba could feel a resonant vibration from it. Her stomach dropped into her loins and she could feel her cheeks set ablaze. </p>
<p>"Don't." He paused for dramatic effect, but his tone of voice was so dangerous. "Don't disrespect the mozambique, little girl." He had emphasized that last bit, and Loba could have seen the inside of her head with how far back she rolled her eyes. She growled and pushed her palms onto his chest plate. They rolled backwards onto the cushions, with Loba on top of Revenant. She was leaning low onto him to press a finger to his lips. She expected hard metal, but it was a strangely soft, silicone-like material. Nevermind that.</p>
<p>"I told you not to call me that, Demonio." Her voice dripped with venom. The chances of her scaring him out of a bad habit were slim, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. But then she swore he had pushed his pelvis up into her slightly. She froze and stared at him, searching his amber orbs for some kind of answer. Did he mean to do that? The silence between them seemed to stretch on before either one of them did anything at all. Then she felt his hands brush against the sides of her hips and she knew. Loba couldn't tell from his face if he had meant to, but his slight actions ignited a deep burning inside her. No, this was not good at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Flashback~</p><p>Revenant stalked his prey through tall grass. If anyone asked him, he would tell them that the lion got it's menacing demeanor from him. He was perfection, he was maniacally absolute, he was death incarnate. And he loved that about himself.  Silently, he morphed his hand into death's scythe, admiring the beauty of the sunlight glinting off of the adamantine steel. It was nightmarish and holy in it's own right. It almost saddened him to sully it with blood each day. But then again, the sheer sound it made when delving into the flesh of his victims made it all worth while. The best things in life were never free, he mused to himself as the prey snuck out from inside their building. How naïve of them to think they were safe. He moved back on his haunches, readying himself for a pounce and then- </p><p>Something hit him in the back. It was, cold? His eyes turned red as he realized what it was. Dislodging his arm, he reached behind and pried the arc star off of his back. There was still a few seconds left before it was to explode; plenty of time for him to figure out where it came from. <em> There.</em> He sent the grenade flying to it's owner behind a rock and primed his shotgun. This was going to be a delicious kill. Whoever they were, they were in for a nice surprise. And of course, they had his full attention now. He was at the opposite side of the rock in a flash, and as soon as it detonated, he had climbed over the top to take a peek. If he still had a heart, it would be racing in adrenaline-filled anticipation.  But there was only a blackened spot from the exlposion without a single drop of blood. Sneaky little skin suit.</p><p>A hard object jabbed him in the side of his spinal column and he fell, confused and disoriented. Flashes clouded his vision as he shook his head, trying to clear things up. But things just kept happening all around him. Something grabbed his hands and bound them together to his legs. Then he felt his head wrap yanked off of him roughly. When he felt a light tapping against his cranial casing, he knew exactly who this was. </p><p>"Loba," He seethed in a venomous tone, "I was expecting you much earlier today. Going soft on me, girlie?"</p><p>She didn't respond as she began their daily ritual. He was blindfolded and hauled to a building somewhere. This time she hadn't needed her teleporter, so they must have been close to her preferred location to conduct this business. Sooner or later he would find out exactly where. No rush. She was particularly rough, scraping all of his joints on rocks and stones as he was dragged to a spot for to her liking. It seemed Loba was finally getting serious about these torture sessions of hers, perhaps she'll actually hurt him today. He'll need to do some extra cleaning later as well, he noted while wriggling a few limbs. He could feel them grinding together and he chuffed at how inconvenient this just became. </p><p>"Come on, no words today? You know I like it when you talk dirty to me. " The words drippled out of him like blood from a wound, smooth and sinister. He felt a hand yank on his jaw and he knew she had pulled him face to face with her. </p><p>"I'm going to make you wish I would just kill you." Loba's hot breath puffed against his face and it spurred him on.</p><p>"Good, what a rush that will be. I've always wondered what you skinsuits feel when I rip the life from your corpse." Something akin to a boulder smashed into his neck and he realized he couldn't move his head back from the unnatural position it was now in. Interesting.</p><p>"A sledgehammer? Is that all you've got? What happened to those batteries you were so fond of?" His head jerked towards the sound of the tool dropped the ground and her heels clicking away for a moment before returning. Oh, she was angry today. Too bad he was blindfolded. He would have liked to see the unabashed rage on her pretty face.  Soon he was hooked up to more wires than he could count, all of them with the metal exposed, tingling on his synthetic skin.  That was a lot more than before. For a second, Revenant wondered idly how quickly he could break free and slit her throat. It wouldn't be that hard, but then again he didn't really feel like trying. This was a different side to Loba than he had felt before. There was raw, untamed rage within her just spilling out for him to soak up. He could feel it in every grip on his limbs, every tear of his joints, and every scrape on his surface with the wiring she tied. He was curious to see how far it would go. She had always killed him at the end of these, but this time was different. This time, he had a feeling she was trying a different game. </p><p>The first charge blasted through his body, coursing through his inner lining and vertebrae. It evaporated all thought in his brain and he sat, frozen for a second before booting back up again. That was... Unsettling, even for him. </p><p>"Loooba..." He drew out her name as his head lolled to the side. His neck had apparently shaken loose from the shock, but was having trouble sorting out his equilibrium. "Are you trying to reset me?" He laughed at her silence and was cut short by another burst. This time, his vision went white as he swore a few diodes were almost blown out. When all was dark again, a phantasm of a memory played in his optical readout. It was a bloody scene he saw, the aftermath of a killing spree he had conducted. Then light flashed again before spiraling him back into darkness. A twinge of something he hadn't felt in a long time panged inside him. That was enough of this. Revenant attempted to move his arms apart the break the bindings around him.  Loba laughed from behind him and he could feel a burning irritation ignite inside. </p><p>When her laughing died down to a chuckle, she spoke in a low tone. "Was that you trying to break free, Demonio?" She was next to his face again. "By now you should realize that I've done my homework on you. You won't be able to move anything for a while." He focused his optics, as if to see through the blindfold she had on him. This was getting ridiculous. He had put himself in the most pathetic situation simply for his sick curiosity. Fine, if she wouldn't give any clues as to what drove the anger within her, he would just have to coax it out of her. Maybe that would allow enough time for his severed nerves to re-establish their proper connections. </p><p>"I need another shock, Loba. It gave me a nice tingle where it counts." She delivered. This time was extremely disorienting for him. He could feel his brain attempting to sort out gravity. That was not a good sign.  He chuckled dangerously. </p><p>"Did your boyfriend break up with you?" The sledgehammer again. This time on his knee. It only pulled more laughter from him.  And with a click of his heel readjusting on the ground, Revenant turned his head to her direction. </p><p>"Did your parents die?" She never answered. It seemed he found the rusty nail. Now to hammer it in. </p><p>"What do they think of what you've become, Loba? You're as low as me now, you know. Killing is our day job. In fact you took it to the next level with this little game of yours. But don't worry, little girl. I'm sure they'll be glad to know I get off on violence. Apparently you do too."</p><p>Loba screamed at him finally. "Shut up!" She punctuated with another shock. This time it was held for much longer than the others.  Stars in his vision was an understatement. Revenat reeled back, unable to control the movement in his spine. He felt like he was being twisted around, all of the cords and wires and connections inside being pulled to their near stretching point. Suddenly, he was made aware of pain coursing through his spinal column and out through his metal plating. His brain functions were discharging one by one, and the physical feeling receptors were among the first to be reset and enabled. She couldn't have meant to do that, and yet it was happening. Revenant could barely keep his thoughts focused on any one thing. And as fast as he could make happen in his current state, he flipped through Loba's biography. Today; was the day he murdered her parents. As the shock died down to a dull roar, his body lurched forward, still jerking from the aftershocks that pulsed through him. It had been terrible. He hadn't felt anything close to that for centuries. The fact that it was even an option in his coding was completely obtuse to him, and this proved why. The blind fold covering his face was yanked and removed. Light pierced through his optic receptors, temporarily blinding him as colors registered once again.

When he moved them to look at his torturer it felt like sandpaper. Like his eyes were made of rough stone and they sat in a housing of jagged glass. She stood in front of him, hands slightly shaking and a stance ready to jump back if he lashed out at her. Nervous? Revenant sighed weakly. He was a mess right now. If anyone should be nervous it was him. He was sure he had registered his voice receptors crying out during the last shock. He was in no condition to be menacing. She had reduced the lion to a mere kitten. When Loba moved, it was as if she had steeled herself again for another round. Revenant felt himself wince slightly when she brought a hand up. When another shock came, he had hardly been ready for it. </p><p>His immortality seemed so far away now. What a turn of events, for the bringer of death to be so close to that himself. His power source was so weak, he knew, but the shield batteries that he was hooked up to were both his life and his death. what little ambient power they gave through the wiring was just enough to keep his system in base functioning level. Right at the cusp of death. He had been there many times, but this was completely different. This time he had actually...suffered. Perhaps it was magnified by the fact that it was Loba delivering the blows. She appeared as an angel  to his demon, bringing righteous furry onto his being. He deserved it, he knew. Though that sort of admission would never be said out loud, it was ever present in the deep recesses of his mind. This was why he had disabled his pain receptors long ago. Upon finding out he wasn't human, what good were they then? Coincidentally, shutting those off had brought a convenient side effect. Most of his emotions were also disabled. Revenant had been down to his baser, more carnal personality nodes. It was just the right amount needed for the perfect killer to be born. </p><p>But what Loba was delivering onto him that day was terror. He felt it through his body. It was so raw, so human. He didn't like feeling human again. It made him uneasy. He would be pliable instead. If he focused on something, maybe he could get through it easier. There was no leaving now, after all. They made eye contact then. Was that surprise he saw in her face? Then in a flash it was gone, replaced with her mask of cool, calm, and cold. She wasn't unlike him at all. In another life, they might have even gotten along with eachother. Revenant could see himself working with her if they needed to. She didn't talk much to anyone from what he saw, and he liked that. She seemed logical and methodical. Her actions were always calculated. It really was a shame that she held a grudge against him. He'd always be the Demonio to her. </p><p>And then to Revenant's surprise, she began to untie him. </p><p>*end flashback*</p><p>He knew that look on her face. She acted surprised when he pushed his hips up into her. He relished in the heat that radiated from her there and couldn't help it. Especially with how flirty and open she was towards him just moments before. And that look that came after; arousal. How long had it been since he'd even thought about something like this? Ever since Loba had electrocuted his pain receptors back, Revenat had been riddled with a flurry of thoughts and emotions that he had long since locked away.  Interestingly enough, they all sort of centered around her. And much to his chagrin, they were mostly sexual. Good thing he had been made in the likeness of man, though by the devil himself no doubt. </p><p>Revenant had found himself in the days following their last session feeling wound tight like a spring. Each action that he normally took part in was enjoyed a little more than usual. It made him realize how truly twisted he was, but that didn't change much. He simply promised himself to find some company when the season ended. Imagine his surprise then, when Loba began treating him differently. Almost like she was beginning to like him. And of course, he couldn't help himself when he quiped with her, making sarcastic, flirty remarks just to hear her feisty retort. It sent shivers straight to his pleasure nodes.</p><p>That was enough confusion. She needed to get on the same page as him, <em>now</em>. His spindly fingers brushed against her hips and trailed down and around to her ass. He was fully grabbing her now, unable to keeps his hands to himself any longer. He watched a pretty blush grace across her cheeks and nose. She was beautiful and he couldn't wait to ruin her.  All she needed to do was ask and he would deliver. But until his little princess made up her mind, he was fine toying with her. Oh, he could get used to this part of having his feelings back. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" She stared darkly into his orbs while grinding her hips lightly into his hands, betraying her own words. Revenant squeezed her flesh. </p><p>"Loba, am I making you uncomfortable?" He watched her lick her lips. She was lost in thought. Not too lost to forget how he was making her feel though. He felt a slight spot of moisture in her pants. Clearly she wasn't uncomfortable at all. She was certainly making this fun for him. </p><p>"I'm going to rip your clothes to shreds if you don't stop me. Things might get a bit messy." Revenant gave another push of his hips up to her, this time using his hands on her ass to pull her down to meet him. The tiniest squeek left her mouth and he could feel her heartrate shoot up. She wanted it bad. Loba was just as twisted as he was. Her hands slid up his chest and around the plates of his shoulders. With her palms now on either side of his head on the couch, her breasts were pressed into him, bringing their bodies flush together. She said nothing, instead reaching for one of his hands and guided it underneath her. The same hand that could slew skin off of bone was being used as a tool to pleasure. Revenant thought Loba had some sort of reserve left in her, but this action showed none. </p><p>She bent down to his ear. "We're doing this by my rules, Demonio."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all! This is where we get a small taste of our M rating. Story is far from over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surely, Loba was sentencing herself to a very specific type of doom. As her lips curled into a wicked smile, she squashed any last remaining shred of dignity she might have had in her. Her mother had once told her, there came a time in one's life where their inhibitions must be let go to survive. Clearly, this was not one of those times. In fact, her inhibitions got up and walked away leaving nothing but carnal desire and shamelessness. But Loba had already survived. She was past that point of no return. Already suffered through countless days of tragedy, horror, and sacrifice. It was what had molded her into the selfish woman she was today. Now, when opportunity presents itself, she takes advantage fully. This was her weak justification for grinding into the metal monster beneath her. </p><p>Ignoring the small voice in her head that begged logic, she had brought Revenant's icy cold hand to her aching pussy. Just like how she treated everything in her life, if she was going to do anything, she would do it with unabashed confidence. This was certainly no different, and yet it was at the same time completely different than anything she had done before. It was a strange feeling, to want something she knew would hurt her in the end. Revenant was all heat and wicked temptation. And poor Loba, like a moth to a flame, she would be burned. Apparently with him, logic and reason left her. Even stranger still, was how readily this desire for him festered within her. It had been a slow burning hunger, one that she didn't realize she was starving for until it was too late. Until he was too close for her to ignore and wave away like a fly. And the burning want only grew stronger when she began to struggle with herself on it. The more irrational she knew this decision was, the more her mind rationalized it.  She truly must be insane. </p><p>Loba felt Revenant dig into her flesh with a claw-like grip. Since when did a robot have such a sex drive? She smirked any thoughts away, wanting only to focus on the pure satisfaction that she so desperately wanted. She deserved to have this. To be able to take what she wanted, from whomever she wanted. Especially from this one, the being who had taken her whole world away from her. To have such a crazed murderer underneath her, writhing and squeezing against her as if all his life he had wanted to be sated by her siren sex. She gasped as he moved his fingers against the bud of nerves atop her dripping cunt. Loba didn't dare look her fears in his face and instead sat up on top of him, pushing her hips into the simulacrum's waiting hand. While he drove his forefingers inside her wet opening, Loba tilted her head up to the ceiling. It was as if she was in silent prayer, perhaps in atonement for her sins. But no words of repenting were spoken, instead only indecent moans. Her voice was a whisper but all of the pent up emotions came spilling out with her soft panting. </p><p>"Another finger, Demon." She chanted almost ominously, like she was summoning a spirit. Revenant obliged almost immediately, pulling his hand away only to plunge 3 of his digits into her pink flesh. All of his metal was cool on her skin and she shivered with the familiar shockwave in her gut that she so longed for. Her stomach muscles tightened, and she squeezed his frame with her thighs, willing him to keep going, don't stop, don't you dare stop, Demonio.</p><p>"Ohhh..." Her voice was a beautiful tone of pleasure as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Loba's legs trembled, and she heaved a sigh of sweet relief while her cunt leaked her release all over Revenant's metal and leathers. She could feel his diodes burning holes into her head, but she didn't want to open her eyes for fear of what she might see. As she came down from her high, the sinking feeling of her own defeat swept through her like a punch to the gut. She could tell he enjoyed this too much. And so did she but that wasn't something that Loba would readily admit to anyone. Especially since he was such a blight on the world; what would this do for her reputation? </p><p>She opened her eyes and glanced at his face, taking care not to give away anything to those ever glowing eyes that watched her like a snake with it's rat. She pushed herself off of him, almost disgusted with herself. Not to say she was truly unhappy with herself; Loba after all loved Loba more than anyone else in the world. But her actions did sometimes disappoint. This would be exhibit A. What had gotten into her? She mistakenly trailed her eyes down his inhuman form, studying the way he lay on the couch. Just like a man would. She imagined the icing on the cake would be him smirking at her if her could. He was probably cheeky that way when he was alive. However long ago that was. Too bad she didn't care to stick around and find out. But the way his leathers glistened in the low reflectory light with her juices, completely <em>covering</em> his hips and chest. </p><p>He rumbled and low sound at her. Anyone else might have been terrified, but Loba knew better. "Told you it would get messy..." His vocals trailed off in an almost raspy way. Like he was...wanting something. Loba smiled sweetly at him. </p><p>"I'm going back to bed now. Don't bother me, Demonio." And she turned and left him on the couch, dripping wet and not a towel in sight. How satisfying. </p><p>---</p><p>"I told you we're lost." Mirage crossed his arms and looked to the side almost timidly so. Loba seemed to be in a team spirit today, but that didn't mean she was any nicer. In fact, he thought she was even meaner than usual. But what sort of nincompoop would even allude to that fact? Not him, surely. </p><p>She reared around and glared at him. "Say we are lost again, and see where my heel goes!" Mirage pretended not to hear her and took steps towards a particularly nice looking tree. </p><p>"Ugh!" Loba sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands up in the air. They were actually lost. This was what she got for following around an idiot and a moron all day. She could be elsewhere, on a nice beach, enjoying the sun rays while she sipped on an iced drink. but instead, there had been a three-way tie between three legends. So the season was being extended, and Loba had been approached by one of the point finalists, Wraith, for an alliance. And naturally, with that vanishing act of a player came the comic relief. Loba regretted her decision five minutes into the match.  And now not only was she irritated by every word out of his mouth, they were lost. They were powerful legends, and they were lost. What a fitting end to such a shit show of a season. </p><p>Loba's ratings were high though, so she'd swallow her pride for a bit longer. If she continued to play her cards right, the public would love her until the end, and her payout will have made it all worthwhile. Interestingly enough, her worries about her reputation when the public watched her little bout of teamwork with Revenant only served to bolster their approval of her, rather than harm it. She was praised for being benevolent and forgiving. How naïve and wrong they all were. She had only broken him through extreme torture, then used his fingers to get off. It was so raw and shameful when she said it like that. And yet even now, just thinking about that night made her cunt ache underneath her leathers. She had come to terms in the days after with how sick and twisted of an individual she was to have enjoyed that. To enjoy the company of your enemy...is a betrayal to thy self. And Loba absolutely betrayed any moral compass. And loved every bit of it. Like sweet liquor, she immediately felt addicted. This was a dangerous game, but whenever she thought about playing, she only became more convinced that she needed to.</p><p>A figure in the shadows next to her cut off her day dreams. Revenant appeared to materialize right in front of her, as if Loba had summoned him. She glanced behind her and noticed the absence of two very annoying teammates. So he had been stalking her? Waiting for the right moment to show face. His voice dripped of venomous amusement.</p><p>"There you are. Aw, you didn't have to dress nice for me. I'm only going to rip it all off before I eat you alive." Before he had even completely dissipated the shadow portions of himself, an arm snaked around Loba's waist and yanked her into him. He shoved his face into her braid and gave a little zap to her shoulder through his mouth. Loba gasped and jumped at the small tinge of pain. Not enough to actually hurt her, but enough to sent shivers down her spine. Before she could even guess as to what the demon might do next, he answered for her. His hand grabbed Loba's jaw and brought her eye to eye with him. His optic orbs dimmed slightly and tinted red. The color of sin. She gulped as she conjured the image of him running his tongue up her cheek if he had one. "Loba..." He spoke in almost a whisper to her mouth. </p><p>"When were you planning on finishing what you started?"</p><p>She almost spat in his face. "I did finish what I started. Don't you remember? You helped." <br/>He added pressure to his grip around her face, and she remembered how dangerous he was. a walking nightmare, and Loba still liked to insult him. </p><p>"Let's wager a little something in honor of these final killing days, shall we?" His hand moved to a braid, tugging on it enough to tilt her face up towards him. She said nothing.</p><p>"You go play nice with your team, and I'll play with mine. If your team beats mine, I'll concede to you and I won't come back to the games next season."</p><p>Loba furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of never seeing him again. It was what she dreamed of, right?</p><p>He slouched slightly, touching his forehead to her lightly and staring into her eyes. "That option would sadden me, Loba. You know how much I like making skin bags like you suffer." She rolled her eyes and leaned away from him as much as he could while still in his grip. </p><p>"And if you win?" She was intrigued now. </p><p>Despite not having any facial expressions to utilize, Revenant was surprisingly effective in the way her moved. He leaned even more forward into her, shoulders slightly up as if in giddy anticipation. "If I win, I get to play with you even after the season's ended. Run and I'll catch you. Hide and I'll find you. I'll make you my only victim." He paused to rake his eyes over the whole of her body. "I think you've done more than enough this season to me for a little...revenge." </p><p>She could only guess what sort of revenge he had in mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit more action-y. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You said you had something for me, Bloodhound?" Wattson gave a sweet smile while still fully facing her fencing creation. </p><p>"Here, take this. You can set it to go off when the door trips your fence, and slatra the enemy." Loba grabbed two grenades from Bloodhound, and passed them off to their resident fence-layer.  Their plan was fool proof. Lure the enemy in to attack the building with decoy fencing while they lie in wait in the surrounding area. The opponents would be caught unaware, leaving Loba and her team victorious. She was so pleased she could just kiss the two teammates. For once, she had stuck with them, rather than sneaking off to find the demon. And it was certainly paying off in the form of their new camaraderie. She normally hated teamwork. Loba was a one-woman show, but this was the end of the season. Plus she did have a little wager going that she needed to win.</p><p>Wattson gave a little clap along with a giggle, signaling she was done.  Loba rolled her eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would never speak to either of these two. One of them a birdbrain and the other a French fairy. They certainly weren't the type Loba would surround herself with. She just needed to win, and then she could leave. It was as simple as that. Movement caught her eye and not a second two soon. Bloodhound had mentioned that they were intrigued to know where Wattson had gotten the idea for fences. It was a conversation that Loba might have just thrown herself off of a cliff to get away from. Wattson then began explaining how her father inspired her designs. Recalling where the nearest minefield was, Loba thought that maybe she wasn't close enough to a cliff. Did she really need to win this match that badly? </p><p>"Someone is there. In the distance." Bloodhound hushed their voice level to a whisper and aimed a fully kitted sniper. Finally, time to fight some people. Peering down the scope of her own sniper, she spotted only one person, Octane. He must be his teams forward, sent to scout. She watched him glide through the field and stop by a rock. He seemed to be looking at their trapped building. Good. He backed away a bit, threw out a jump pad behind him, and primed a grenade. Loba had her crosshairs resting right on his ear towards her, a clear shot just so temping. But it wasn't time yet. A glance over at Bloodhound confirmed that they were all on the same page. Wattson was behind, shaking her head slightly with a hand across her neck. They were perfectly synchronized. Loba couldn't help the smile that graced her lips then. What a perfect storm they had created. </p><p>And as if on cue, an orange orb of fire and plasma hurtled through the air. It landed with a sonic boom through a window, engulfing the entire building in its dampening miasma.</p><p>How lucky that Revenant was on the first team they happened to ensnare! This was going to be fun. </p><p>Loba signaled to Wattson the direction that Revenant was, while training her own scope past Octane. Bloodhound could make easy work of him. She needed to find their third...and there! Lifeline was crawling through the grass towards Octane. Her hair was just barely visible above the tall grass, and Loba likely would have missed it if she wasn't actively looking for a person. All she needed to do was pull the trigger now-</p><p>Bloodhound's rifle fired off first. It cracked and unleashed an energy blast that hit Octane square in his forehead, knocking him down immediately. He was in critical condition, indicated by Lifeline's yell while she scrambled to her feet. They were running out of time now. Where was that Demonio?! Emerging just then like he had been summoned, his shadowy figure tore through the brush past Lifeline. Wattson was unleashing a flurry of bullets around Octane's form, preventing Lifeline to get anywhere near him for a revival. </p><p>Loba took the opportunity to gun down Revenant. His ghastly form absorbed the impacts effortlessly, but she knew he was close to transforming back to tangible. She had first hand experience with his ephemeral power, and it emboldened her. </p><p>She searched for the totem instead. "Bloodhound! Keep shooting at him! The demon will change back soon enough!" She yelled almost in elation as she found the hellish object, floating amidst some bushes. One shot with her triple-take rifle was all it took for it to discharge in a blast of fragments. And in the next second, she watched her demon fall, shot to the ground with an almost laughable ease. </p><p>But their win over this team was cut short as Wattson yelped from her hiding spot. Gibraltar had joined in on the action, calling down his raining fire directly on top of her. Gunfire seemed to let loose all around them as they were once again caught in the final three, the most important part of the game. Bloodhound had dashed up, trying to help Wattson with her missile shield before it was too late. And when Loba looked to see if Octane had left the match yet, her gut sank. Lifeline had just lifted up Octane, reviving him to a good enough status for them to make a run for it. They weren't looking back, making it clear that Revenant was forgotten about. Time seemed to slow as Loba was faced with a decision. He could die and ruin all chances of him winning this match. Wasn't that what she wanted? But Loba remembered when he had helped her before. Perhaps she could pay him back. It would even the playing field. Plus what fun was it to have him leaving so soon? She looked back at her team while tossing her teleporter out towards Lifeline's still present drone. They were fine, Wattson's shield generator had successfully blocked all incoming missiles, shrapnel, and grenades. Bloodhound was unleashing a barrage of bullets into Bangalore's near lifeless body with Gibraltar looking on helplessly from under his dome. Loba had lucked out with her teammates today. </p><p>In a flash, she had the drone in hand, time ticking down on its timer. She connected it to Revenant's wrist and watched the drone weave fibers with his lining, pumping nanobots into his synthetic vessels. A shield popped up in front of them, projected by the drone and Loba dashed out of there.  That was more than enough for Revenant to get back on his feet and survive. No time to stick around. She could gloat in his face about that slick revival later.  Chaos was erupting once again as she teleported back to Bloodhound's side, joining in on the cross fire from Gibraltar at none other than the duo of Octane and Lifeline.  The two went down embarrassingly fast, and Loba barked a harsh laugh at their demise. Served them right. </p><p>"Reloading!" Bloodhound yelled as they dropped to the ground, opening up Loba's window to fire on Gibraltar. As soon as her final bullet made contact, he dematerialized, replaced by his deathbox.</p><p>"That was all of them!" Wattson cried out gleefully. </p><p>Loba rubbed some dirt off her face as she wheeled back around to where Revenant was. She pulled out her sniper, now the only gun with ammo left in it.  He was the last opposing squadmate. She eyed him carefully as he dropped his arms in the demonic way he does to intimidate. He charged at Wattson, not before glancing in Loba's direction to lock eyes with her for a moment. She smirked as all three of them, Loba, Wattson, and Bloodhound, took shots at Revenant. </p><p>
  <em> Game Over.</em>
</p><p>Lights that were once hidden in various parts of the landscape popped out to flash obnoxiously as confetti poppers went off all around them. Wattson and Bloodhound began yelling and hugged each other, jumping up and down in tandem excitement. Loba smiled and shook her head at their lunacy. She trotted carefully through the bullet casings to Revenant's death box and bent down. Her lips landed on the screen readout, and she gave his digital image the kiss of death. </p><p>"Too bad, Demonio."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm baaack ~  Sorry for the wait. I promise I won't make you wait that long for the next chapter... ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharp nails traced the brick wall of an old building. It was in the Historic district, where the people there walked to their destination, rather than flew. Smells of various street food carts strung together in a warm medley. Loba took a deep breathe in when she passed a man smoking. Her father used to smoke cigars on Sundays, and there was always something about that rich aroma that calmed her. A woman stepped out of a brightly lit door wearing only a tightly pleated scarf wrapped around her neck. She waved seductively at men and women alike, winking softly at Loba too as she passed. Loba shook her head. She wondered how Mirage had found this tavern of his... </p><p>A group of people gathered at a dim entrance. She would have almost missed it if the sounds of drunks whooping and hollering weren't bleeding out from between the cracks in the doors. As she approached closer, the door was engraved with gothic black writing in the metal, "Crooked Corner". So this was where that fool wanted to celebrate the night before their final game. It sure sounded lively, alright. She swung the door open, giving way to a red tinted room with a bar on one half and luxurious seats bound and wrapped in burgundy leathers. People were scattered throughout, and the noise dwindled as a new body entered. Then Mirage yelled her name and waved her over to the bar, where almost the entire pack of Legends were. As soon as the rest of the patrons realized she had been invited, the clatter and noise resumed, filling the background with a comforting lull. </p><p>She made her way past groups of talkers and raised a finger for a drink to the barkeep. He nodded and held up a bottle in question. It was something brown; the bottle looked expensive. Loba nodded but hardly paid any attention to the legends. She was looking for a certain simulacrum, to rub in his face of her victory the other day. But Octane had other plans. </p><p>He stumbled over to her and between the metal clacking of his legs and his obviously drunken state, she could have heard him coming a mile away. He had an accusatory finger aimed at her and she rolled her eyes. Someone looked cranky. </p><p>"Yooo, Loba! I was wondering when you'd get here so I could ask you why you betrayed us yesterday." He hiccupped and she thought about swiveling around and leaving him to be drunk on his own time. She didn't need to be interrogated like that. But then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone watching her. Yellow eyes cut through the red low light of the tavern straight to her. She turned just enough to look at Revenant sideways. He was talking to a very seedy looking individual that had matted hair, sharply filed teeth and mechanical arms. What a lovely conversation that must be. She would let him finish before ruining his night. So she turned back to Octane who stood brashly in front of her, glugging down the bottle of whatever haphazardly. Some drink spilled down his chin and nearly fell on the toe of her boot. She hissed.</p><p>"Watch it! If you spill anything on my shoes, I expect you to pay for them...And we all know you don't make enough." She inspected her nails non-chalantly while grabbing her glass from the barkeep. Octane scoffed at her.</p><p>"Ay chica, you got anything to say for yourself? I don't care about your boots, I care about how you let us die, all for that <em>thing</em>." </p><p>Octane spat to accentuate his disdain for Revenant. Loba smirked. Did he actually think she would be offended? As if she cared about any of these losers anyway. After all, she didn't join the games to make friends. </p><p>Lifeline reached up and caught one of Octane's flailing arms. "Ok, Silver. I think you had enough, ya hear? Let's go." Lifeline began dragging him away and towards the exit, but he was fighting it hard. While they struggled, Loba took her chance to escape and headed for the bathroom. Coming here was a mistake. She should have known how irritating everyone would be. Her reflection was beautiful as ever and Loba admired herself with a quick wink before being interupted. Bangalor walked in casually, hands in her pockets in the cool and collected way that was her signature. </p><p>"So about that revival..." </p><p>Loba sighed. She looked only at her own reflection in the mirror, ignoring Bangalore's presence while still answering. "It's none of your business."</p><p>"That might be. But I am curious. It's not like you helped out a random other squad. It was <em> his</em> squad. I thought you hated him."</p><p>Loba's eye twitched. "I do hate him."</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>She put her hands on the counter after retying a braid and began tapping her nails. "Look, my reasons are my own, and that's it. There's nothing more to discuss." She had her eyes closed now and heard Bangalore chuckle.</p><p>"Fine, suit yourself. Just don't forget that he's a monster." She turned and left, leaving Loba to tap at the counter incessantly in thought. </p><p>Should could have just killed him. She knew that. But she had justified it by wanting to toy with him. He was, for lack of a better term, fun. He was everything she could never admit to loving. All of her darkest desires, her most wretched thoughts; Revenant was all of that incarnate. And the Apex games made everyone expect so much of her. She needed to stay hating him, needed to show how much fury she harbored for her sad back story. When in reality, she had discovered that the very thing that isolated her by taking away her most precious things...also made her ache with want. The way he had touched her that night; she hadn't forgotten. In fact she remembered it each night that followed when she was alone in her bed. </p><p>If she was being truly honest with herself, it was why she came here. So she could get in his face and tease him. So he could grab her waist and pull her into him and threaten her so sweetly. So he could pull on her braids and demand things of her in that gravely, synthetic voice. And she would feign disinterest and walk away, just so he could yank her back and shove his cold face into the crook of her shoulder. That jolt he had given her before...was it a kiss? She wasn't sure but she needed more of it. Loba frowned at her reflection. She was a walking contradiction, a mess. But for some reason the face staring back at her didn't disappoint her. She didn't care how fucked up she had become. For once, why couldn't Loba get exactly what Loba wanted?</p><p>She marched out of the bathroom with one thing in mind and looked for the familiar golden glowing eyes. She noticed the bar wasn't nearly as full as before, and it lacked the Legends that inhabited the length of it when she had arrived. Good, they were gone. She didn't want any distractions. </p><p>But as she sauntered through the people and around the tables, Loba came up empty. Revenant was no where to be found. She missed her chance for debauchery. Oh well. It was probably for the best anyway. After all, indulging in dark desires never truly got anyone anywhere. She paid the bartender and asked him what the drink was. He called it some fancy name before adding, "a spiced rum." It was good. She would have to remember that. </p><p>She re-emerged into the night, a bit taken aback by how cold it had gotten. The street was much emptier now, with only a few individuals gathered around heat lamps. She pulled her bustier up a little higher, hoping to cover just that much more of the bare skin of her breasts. That didn't help. She sighed in annoyance and began walking. The faster she could get back to the ship, the faster she could go to sleep and the quicker she could kill Revenant one more time. She idly wondered if he would even acknowledge her win and play fair. A smirk graced her lips as Loba shook her head. Of course he wouldn't play by the rules. It was a wager <em> he</em> made after all, she should expect that he change things to suit his needs. A sound came from a bit behind her, interrupting her thoughts of him. </p><p>Loba's eyes widened, but she didn't falter her pace. The sound was too obvious, like someone trying to be quiet, but accidentally taking too heavy of a step. As she rounded a corner, her peripheral caught a shadow trailing behind. She was being followed. Just great. Did they know she was a legend? Killing was practically Loba's hobby; whoever they were would be in for a nice surprise. She smiled. A fight would be fun right about now; a good way to blow off steam before the big day. She threw her bracelet out and into a dark alley. After rounding another corner, she teleported into the darkness, waiting to pounce. </p><p>But the stalker never came, and she frowned. Maybe she was just imagining things? No, her intuition was never wrong. It wasn't her intuition that got her into trouble, it was her curiosity. She inwardly cursed herself for being this way as she took a step and peeked around the coorner, hugging the wall and trying to flatten herself as best she could. It probably looked ridiculous, but how else would she see who it was? Just as she turned back around to walk down the alley, a piercingly cold hand wrapped around her mouth, surpressing her scream. Amber eyes slowly opened directly in front of her, revealing her stalker. She wanted to laugh, but the metal of his hand was so cold it hurt! She reached out and dug her nails into Revenant's spinal column, causing him to tear his hand from her mouth and his body to jump. he grabbed her waist and practically lifted her into the wall behind, pushing himself into her space and glaring menacingly at her.</p><p>"Let go of me," he hissed at her in a deep rumble. Now, Loba could laugh. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>"You let go of me then, Demonio."</p><p>He paused, as if weighing the pros and cons of letting go in his mind before settling on keeping his grip tight on her waist. "No." he said slowly, tempting her to challenge him. She opened her mouth, but he silenced her by pushing a leg between her thighs. Before Loba could catch herself, she let out a small whimper. The feeling of cold metal on the fragile skin of her upper thighs mixed with the lucious pressure he had on her core was almost overwhelming. She scoffed at herself. Damn, she was desperate. </p><p>Apparently she wasn't the only one who could see that. "What's the matter, Loba? Devil got your tongue?" One hand snake up from her waist and ran a finger down her cheek before stopping underneath her chin, raising her face up. Her tilted his head to study her with his eyes spinning and rotating in different ways. Loba wondered if he could record like that. Almost shyly, she leaned her head to the side to beckon him in. She watched his eyes flash orange for a second before settling back on amber. He took the bait and delved into her open throat, sending tendrils of light electricity to her tender skin. There was no question that he used to be human, as he moved his hands up and down her body, feeling and squeezing almost every part of her. Loba was making this just too easy for him. She was putty. </p><p>She had to give some kind of fight. Loba pushed on his chest lightly and turned her head towards him. But he didn't relent, his face still in her neck. She grinned and stuck out her tongue to lick one of the metallic wires at the base of his skull. She didn't know robots could shiver like that. And then he made a sound in her ear that was a mix between a grunt and a moan, digitized, and she felt her stomach do flips. She was stunned and aroused.</p><p>"Demonio, how much can you...feel?" He didn't answer, and instead responded by sliding his claws down her sides. They rubbed at her buttocks, kneading and squeezing before gliding down lower to her thighs. Then they lifted, wrapping her legs around his waist while he pushed more into her. She was against the wall, suspended by a walking sex machine. Loba was all sorts of curious now, and she knew how much trouble she got into when she was curious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's getting hot in here...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if Loba wasn't outside anymore in the biting cold air. Her skin felt aflame, and every searing touch of Revenant's fingers on her body left phantasms of sensation on her. Was the metal of his fingers beginning to warm up? They might as well have been on the surface of the sun. And it wasn't just shallow grabs and squeezes either that this devil blessed her with. The simulacrum palmed her with an ever present desire that blew her away. While she had wondered before if he had the same capabilities as when he was human, now she had no doubt that he did. It was a scientific anomaly, an impossibility even. But who was she to question his creator? The hand that had once aggressively grabbed his spinal column now tenderly caressed it. Almost going mad from the small zaps on her neck, simulating pinches, Loba somehow managed to keep a small presence of mind. She moved her hand down to his pelvic region, where she was sure the leathers hid a secret behind them. </p><p>Revenant pulled away from her and focused his diode lenses on her face before chuckling dangerously. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He dragged out the 's' at the end, the sinful snake that he was. Loba swallowed hard. She was gently let off the wall and back onto the ground and Revenant stepped away from her. That Demonio <em> had</em> been warming his metal surfaces! She grabbed the top edge of her bodice with both hands and paused. </p><p>"Are you sure you even have anything to show, Demonio?" Her teeth began chattering and she bit them together. Maybe if she just kept silent, he would come back to her quicker. Revenant growled at her and reached out to grab a hand. </p><p>"The sooner you get rid of those scraps that you call clothing, the sooner I'll warm you up."</p><p>"Maybe I don't want <em>that</em> kind of warmth." She bit her lip and looked at his hips as he pulled her hand to his leathers. He moved them aside with his free hand and Loba swore she couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw a panel with dimly illuminated slats decorating the cover. He directed her hand to a small indentation, and when she applied pressure, the panel slid open. In a smooth and fluid motion, the most delectably sinful looking cock slung out and hung for her to gape at. She barely registered him laugh as she reached for it, almost mesmerized. He swatted her hand away. </p><p>"Show me yours, Loba." She stared up through her lashes into his amber orbs. She swore she heard him growl again as her hands went up to begin unbuttoning. This was stupid. This was so stupid and dangerous of her, but her fingers kept going, and her skin was revealed slowly to the night. Anyone could walk right by and see everything, but the only one she cared about seeing her was stood right in front of her with his metal fingers wrapped around his cock and optical diodes spinning hypnotically. He looked even more menacing than usual since his focus was completely and unwaveringly on her. Normally this kind of eye contact, she would shy away from. Loba didn't like things to be so intimate, it took away from the carnal experience. But somehow, this demon, was stirring up so much inside of her it was almost overwhelming. And yet, she pressed on, wanting nothing more than to have his synthetic member deep inside of her. She wanted him to show her what she was missing in this strange hell she'd been living in. Revenant began moving his hand up the length of his rod, now stiff and standing just for her. </p><p>"Mmm...Loba. If you take any longer I just might get bored and leave you here in the cold..." he trailed off, though still not breaking eyes with her. She knew the Demonio wouldn't leave at this point. What a tease. That was alright, she knew how to tease as well. And he was so obviously susceptible to everything a human male would be. She finally dropped the bodice to lay limp at her waist and cupped her exposed breasts. They were pert and round, plump and so pliable. She grabbed handfuls of them, kneading them in tantalizing circles. Her fingers pinched at the left one while her right hand slid down to cup her aching sex. Loba might be teasing Revenant, but it only made her that much more desperate. She turned completely away from him then, finally leaving his gaze and pushed her ass out closer to him. Her hands now grasped at the suit at her waist and she lowered the skintight leather. Loba smirked when she felt his hands on the sides of her hips. She idly wondered what his favorite part of her was...she had a feeling she already knew. Then before her pants were even down passed her pussy, Revenant pulled her into him. The length of his dick pressed up against her whole cunt and ass. She moaned shamelessly. </p><p>"Move, Demonio." She needed to get her pants off <em>now</em>.</p><p>He laughed darkly and squeezed her hip bones, sending a shiver up her back. "So demanding...I knew you'd be fun, Loba but not <em> this</em> much fun. You're sick." The last part would have made anyone else cringe. But what could she say? Of course she was twisted. But she'd had enough small talk. So the simulacrum had a cock, could he feel just as much with it as he seemed to everywhere else? Loba swiftly turned back around and dropped, leveling her face with his hips.  Close up, his dick was immaculate. It was lined with the most delicate fibers, woven together to form some sort of mesh lining. It even glistened in the moonlight. Lube? She questioned everything she knew about technology in that moment. Too bad she didn't have the mind of a scientist. Rather, she had the mind of a nymph currently, it seemed. she pushed his hand away and finally grabbed his cock with both of her hands. He was huge. Loba sighed with anticipation and licked her lips. She risked a glance upwards and was rewarded with glowing orange lights shining down on her. </p><p>Revenant grabbed her braids with one hand and steadied himself against the wall with the other. "I could get used to this view..." he rasped.  She shut up any further words of his by licking steadily along the length of him. It was pleasantly warm and smooth. Oh, she would definitely like this in other places. Her lips wrapped almost lovingly around it's head, and she swirled her tongue all around it. Revenant shivered again and moaned a distorted groan into the air. Fueled by the sudden apprehension of someone catching her with...a robot...Loba pulled his cock into her mouth and down her throat. Then she released him with a pop and stood up in front of him. That was enough spoiling. What sort of game was she playing, anyway? Loba was the winner. She should be rewarded. </p><p>"Fuck me, Demonio." Revenant immediately sprung into action, lifting her again and pushing her back against the wall. Loba wrapped her legs around him once more, this time moaning when the tip of his member prodded at her entrance. </p><p>"Oh, you're excited, aren't you? How long have you wanted simulacrum cock?"</p><p>Loba furrowed her brows and glared at him. "Just shut up, already. I'm not the only one of us that wants something here."</p><p>"I just want you to admit how desperate you are for me. You're not the first skinsuit to act like this." He burrowed his faced into her shoulder and lightly pushed into her. Only slightly. Loba almost screamed in frustration. </p><p>"I like when I'm begged for it." Revenant admitted into the skin of her jaw while his hands squeezed her ass. Loba could swear it was actually <em>him</em> that might be begging...but she could oblige this once. Her dripping sex could hardly take it anymore anyway. </p><p>She gripped the side of his metal face, silently marveling at the soft silicone of it. She whispered into his ear receptor, "<em> Please</em> Demonio...Fuck me better than any man could. I need to feel your cock inside me now." Revenant growled and shoved himself inside of her to the hilt, and Loba squeezed her arms around his neck and cried out a glassy moan. It was everything she had desired and more. His synthetic rod rammed in and out of her, filling her up like nothing ever had. Stars almost blinded her vision as pleasure curled around her gut like a vice. She was in heaven with a demon, fucking her senseless. How sinful, how disastrous, and how<em> hot</em>. Loba bit her teeth on a wire at Revenant's neck, causing him to stiffen slightly, as she released her first orgasm. He pumped into her steadily, milking the orgasm out of her pussy. Her thighs shook around him and she moaned his unholy name softly. </p><p>In a strangely tender way, as Loba came back from her high she registered his hand on the back of her neck, cradling her head into his shoulder while his other arm held underneath her ass, rubbing and caressing. He still moved slowly in then out of her, not fast enough yet to be too sensitive, but just enough to build her back up again. Loba felt she could hardly breath after that, and it didn't look like he was done anytime soon. </p><p>"Do you...cum?" she asked quietly.</p><p>His voice was ragged and hoarse, so human for something as robotic as he was. "Yes." Loba smirked at how few words he used now. He sounded like he was breathing hard...though he didn't have lungs to fill up. He was a marvel, and right now, she had him all to herself. He hit a particularly good spot when he thrust up into her next and she leaned her head back and sighed. Revenant fixed his eyes on her again, studying the way she moved her eyebrows in pleasure when he moved... <em>like that</em>. Loba could feel him learning what she liked, memorizing how she looked, everything about her she could tell he was cataloguing. Maybe that would bother her in the morning, but right now all she could think of was how good he felt inside of her. He began thrusting faster again, pumping up into her a bit more desperately this time. </p><p>"A finger," Loba opened her eyes and whispered to him, begging. Revenant didn't need any more direction and he put his thumb on her clit, massaging and rubbing juuust right. Loba moaned and gripped at his shoulders. This robot truly would be the death of her. Her eyes screwed shut again, and with her back against concrete, suspended in the air by a machine, she came for the second time that night. Sweet juices flushed out of her, unable to be contained and coated Revenant's hips. He groaned at the dirty sight, relishing in the way her body jerked and twitched when he continued to rub her swollen sex. Just as Loba was about to tear his hand away, he lifted his hand and moved to grip her waist. His whole body stiffened, and he shoved  his mouth into her neck, groaning incessantly. Warm spurts of synthetic cum squeezed out of her pussy around his member. They were leaking fluids all over, and Loba panted with arousal at the feeling. It was unlike anything she felt before, such a large amount, and dribbling out of her as he slowly pulled himself out. </p><p>She was released from his grip none too soon, as his hands seemed to cool off and become the familiar metallic temperature. Loba shivered at the debauchery she had just been a part of and swallowed any pride she had in herself. This was low, even for her. But of course the simulacrum couldn't let her be with her thoughts. </p><p>"And you call <em> me</em> the demon. Loba, I would have thought you'd be above something like this." </p><p>She glared at him as she buttoned up her bodice and adjusted her crotch. She was sickeningly wet with the mess that they both created and she just wanted to take a shower. And he had the nerve to talk down to her afterwards?</p><p>"You're right, Demonio. It is sad, isn't it? That you'd be so desperate for a fuck that you'd do it with me...the one that tortured you this whole season. What a sad fate for your maker to give you any human feeling at all."</p><p>"Oh don't worry. I won't be letting this feeling go to waste. Thanks for reminding me that skinbags serve another purpose other than to be ripped of their fragile lives." He closed his sharp fingers into a fist menacingly. </p><p>Loba rolled her eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Demonio. Tomorrow will be your last game and then you'll have to go back to killing people that don't respawn."</p><p>"Is that right? If you're referring to our wager, you certainly didn't win with just that one victory. You need a better ratio than me in order to win. And I know I've got you beat." </p><p>Loba stomped her foot angrily. "So you can just change your original bet however you need to, huh? I knew you can't honor anything in your miserable life. So what, you're going to chase me across the galaxy? Then what, torture me? Just kill me and get it over with." She crossed her arms and huffed. Time to go. As she began taking steps away from him, she heard his voice rumble in the darkness.</p><p>"I have much better plans for you then simple torture, <em> Loba</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Edit; reworking a few things and will be updated on Sunday, Nov 1st. Thanks for your patience .</p><p>Welcome to our very own Halloween Special! To celebrate the best holiday of the year, we take a break from our story to see a glimpse of another Loba and Revenant pairing...perhaps an alternate universe, as requested from some very awesome readers.  Full of fluff, smut, lemons, and very little story. Will be two parts, this one on Halloween Eve, and the follow up to it tomorrow on Halloween night. The regular story line will resume Sunday evening. Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Revenant hated, it was a holiday. Everyone on their forsaken ship had their own special ideas of how things should be celebrated, what decorations should go up, how each person should dress. And half of them had the unmitigated gall to try to tell him how he should look or behave. So when the Apex Legends Treat-a-thon contest was announced, one could imagine how far into his skull Revenant rolled his eyes. But then the rules were laid out. 100 people chosen at random to board their ship...and get the ever living hell scared out of them by yours truly? This had Revenant nearly foaming at the mouth. He wished he could spill his own blood to sign his name on this. At last, the perfect holiday for him. Now, to find his partner in crime for the preparations.</p><p>He found her in their usual spot, the portside deck. She had her black market up and open, perusing through the many belongings of the crew. Loba never took anything of course as no one had any truly valuable items. But that certainly didn't stop her from looking. It was like a catalogue, the closest thing to shopping she could get while in the middle of their games. He crawled silently up to her oblivious form, waiting for the right moment to strike. A sparkle glinted in Loba's eye as she reached into the portal and pulled out a small silver necklace. The orb at its center glowed a soft green as she twirled it around in her palm while admiring the sharp edges. Like a diamond in the rough, it was a curious find indeed. Revenant rose like a leviathan behind her and with a sudden movement curled his fingers over her hips. Though she barely jumped, he still felt her shiver and he bent his mouth to her ear. </p><p>"Ah-ah girlie...that's not yours..." Though the snake couldn't smile, he knew Loba could hear it in his voice. She huffed and he wrapped an arm fully around her, drawing her body into him. His nasal receptors flicked on and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He'd never get tired of that. He watched her fidget with the necklace for a bit longer before finally giving in and shoving it back into the portal. How kind of her, he mused. And when she withdrew her hand, the scepter closing behind it, she shipped around to look up at him. There was something unreadable in her eyes. Uncertainty? She was going to make him ask her. He sighed and reach a hand up to her jaw, grabbing it and tilting her chin up towards his face.</p><p>"Yes, Loba? You look like you have something to say. Spit it out," he drew his vowels out slowly, coaxing her. </p><p>"I have a problem, Demonio."  He waited quietly. She sauntered away from him and typed a few keys into a data pad. This must be serious.  Then Loba spun on her heel and faced him again, tossing the data pad to him. When he caught it and noticed two items of clothing on it, he groaned. </p><p>"Which costume should I choose?" Yes, this problem was <em>so</em> serious. He stared at her with an amber gaze before glancing at the screen. Actually... "The witch. You'd make a good witch." He paused before raking his eyes down her body. "Make sure the skirt is short." She smiled mischievously at him and he was reassured that this was certainly his favorite holiday.<br/>
-</p><p>Three hours later, and Loba and Revenant stepped back to eye their handy work. When the merch droid came around to take their orders the other day, it had the nerve to laugh at their request. All they asked for was black velvet curtains and some red paint. Though the quantities were admittedly outlandish, they still felt it wasn't unreasonable. At least they were fitting in with the theme of the holiday. As opposed to Wattson and Lifeline, who opted for a neon colored unicorn nightmare. Revenant almost gagged when he saw it. How tasteless. In contrast, Loba had the perfect idea of using Revenant's already intimidating form. And better yet, when she had proposed he go into his shadow self, he felt a tingle in his loins. She sure knew the way to his heart. Their peaceful and calm gazing deck had been transformed into a pitch black scape. A maze of heavy, rippling curtains, dripping with red liquid. It looked like bloody shadows, complete with the exact dark one would imagine a black hole would have. Surrounded by nothing but endless darkness, and your own paranoid thoughts. Revenant idly wondered if perhaps he was overselling it to himself. Loba seemed to sense it and quipped quietly that once the lights were all off, it would be nearly impossible to navigate through it.  Their plan was simple, yet so genius. When their guests would finally feel their way through the simulated twists and turns, the curtains opened into a straightaway, where Loba would then pull a cord. It would lift the final curtain at the exit, down the hall from the people. Revenant would be waiting, and as soon as the veil was lifted, he would charge at them. It should earn them at least a few blood curdling screams. </p><p>"Let's test it," Loba said and made her way into the hallway. Revenant chuckled at her enthusiasm and moved into place. He heard her say into the darkness seductively, "Come get me, Demonio." And it was all he could do not to rip the curtain out of place. He called upon the shadows to summon his phantom self and saw her through red vision. Even then, she was beautiful. All curves through a ruffled black mini skirt. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness when she saw him and he watched her hands lift the hem of the skirt up. The very tops of her thighs became visible, beckoning him. He rushed at her. The curtains billowed in wake behind him, and when he stopped his speed they settled around the pair. The sinewy red tendrils of his ghastly body lit up Loba's skin like glowing fire. In the low red light his eyes focused on her biting her lip. </p><p>Revenant growled low and willed the phantasm aura away. As soon as he felt the physical connections of his fingers return he wrapped them around her arms to pull her into a kiss. His shadowy body slowly ebbed away and he drew her closer to feel her flesh against his metal. Hands went straight to their favorite spot, cupping her rear to draw a gasp from her mouth. </p><p>"You don't scare me, Demonio. Do you think you can scare the other people acting like this?" Her question was asked through quivering lips, voice betraying her attitude. Revenant squeezed the muscles of her ass between his fingers. He loved it when she teased him like that. </p><p>"Trust me girlie, you don't want me to be like this to the others...do you?" He rasped venomously into her neck, now focusing attention on massaging the backs of her thighs. He felt her melt into him with her arms curling around his shoulders. She was putty in his hands as he moved palms up and down her body. She whispered the smallest 'no' while scratching at the base of his skull lightly. Her nails sent overloaded feelings to his neural core, and he shivered. Revenant couldn't stand the teasing anymore, and was about to grasp her up and take her right then and there when the sound of people in another room silenced their moans. While Loba perked up to listen, he took advantage of the golden opportunity presented. One of his hands went up her skirt, into her leggings while the other went for her mouth. She gasped and stared up at him with doe eyes. The hand in her skirt found the prize it sought and delved into her already dripping cunt. Any protest Loba had left her as she rolled her eyes back and sighed into his metal palm.  </p><p>He rumbled a deep and quiet laugh into her mouth as he pushed his lips onto hers while he pushed his fingers into her depths. Just in time for the contest winners to begin their fun. A pity; he had hoped to scare a few witless fools. That would just have to wait. He was now busy with a much more important task. But Loba's hand on his wrist stopped him. Her lips were curled into a devious grin and without saying a single word she removed his hand from her. Before he could protest, she drew his leathers aside and opened his pelvic latch. The prize she wanted drooped out, and she turned around in invitation. Revenant was completely enthused. How lucky was he. All of the time in the universe for him to live and he had been graced with this angel. Did the angel bless the demon or did the demon corrupt the angel? He decided on a little of both as he forgot his lust for fear for a different kind of lust. His synthetic appendage pumped in and out of her juicy core, bringing about only the best kind of pleasure. All the while, people trickled through the curtains, asking and wondering what this room was even supposed to be. </p><p>The only thing separating the people from this debauchery was a few simple layers of cloth, and Revenant was sure it thrilled Loba to no end. The little minx that she was. But she seemed like she was having too easy of a time. So he brought a palm to her mouth once more before pressing up against her back. He softly touched his mouth to her shoulder. "Shhhh, Loba." he rasped into her hair and rammed himself into her, <em>hard</em>. Revenant was wound too tight and she felt too good. Maybe it was that he was selfish, or maybe it was because he was a glutton for punishment. But he was chasing his own release at this point. Just the simple knowledge of what Loba would do to him if he came first...was deliciously exhilerating. So he thrust into her hard and fast, and spurt his synthetic cum deep inside her. When he lifted his hand from her mouth she clicked her tongue at him. </p><p>"Naughty demon... Go get to work. You'll pay for that later." and she reassembled her outfit and disappeared into the curtains. Revenant was teeming with anticipation on even seeing her again. He was smitten.</p><p>But as soon as the next person stepped foot in their room, he was all business. Now in place and shadow form active, he waited for the curtain to lift. Loba was prompt, and raised the veil like fog lifting off of the water. It was a young girl and her boyfriend, and as soon as she saw Revenant's demonic figure, she screamed a curdling cry. He ran towards them, noticing even the boy now shaken and clutching the girl. He ran right through them, black smoke erupting around their bodies and they sprinted for the exit. When Revenant's shadows dissipated he found Loba in the mass of draped curtains and nuzzled her cheek with a kiss. It was his version of sorry, but she wasn't having any of it. Loba put a palm to his face and shoved him away to arm's length. He pouted and drooped his head low. When she paid no mind to his demeanor and simply pointed to his place, he laughed deeply and returned to the dark corridor. </p><p>Maybe he could scare one of these skinbags to <em> death</em>. Wouldn't that be fun?</p><p>~~~</p><p>After a couple dozen contest winners had gone through their fear gauntlet, Loba was slowing down. Not from anything besides dreaming up what she could do to punish her demon later.  He was after all, so selfish earlier. She thought he had gotten better than that, but old habits obviously died hard with this simulacrum. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it. And as frustrating as he was at times, she knew ultimately he wouldn't possibly leave her hanging like that. But that was the never-ending struggle with him; he would forever fight with her, whether it be serious or lighthearted. The latter of which did surprise her a bit. The fact that he now enjoyed mixing his love for all things violence with little pieces of affection towards her could be rather...disturbing. But Loba never dwelled much on that thought. It had become quite endearing actually. And there was something powerful about having an absolute killing machine dote on her. Any soft side he might have in his body, he saved for her. And she ate it up with a bottomless hunger. </p><p>Loba imagined a lightbulb as she realized how best to get back at him. It could hardly be seen as a punishment, really. He was sure to like it just as much as she would...but it would still be fun nonetheless. There was a lull in between patrons, and she lifted the curtain to an empty hallway. When Revenant noticed there wasn't anyone else but them, he stared at her inquisitively. Loba blew him a kiss and lowered the curtain back down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>